Masquerade
by Nocturne Duet
Summary: Everyone wears a mask, to hide what they don't want others to see, to hide who they truly are. Just because you see it, just because you hear it, never means it's true. Seeing is deceiving, every word is a lie; no one is who you think they are in this grand masquerade called life.
1. Chapter 1

**These chapters are going to be heaps short, but that's means that's there's going to be heaps of them. No one could keep me away from incest for long. Sorry they're good as a couple but then there good as twins, seriously to be honest you'd to be surprised to find most twins are even remotely like those two. They commonly hate each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this Fic, I don't remember who owns vocaloid either, I forgot despite having been reading heaps about it earlier today when I should have been doing school work.**

* * *

**Masquerade **

* * *

The sunny afternoon sky glowed a beautiful gold above her, the cool wind blew past her bringing with it fallen leaves. The birds chirped unseen in the trees, cars drove past, bikers scootered around her. Rin walked with a skip in her step, caught in deep conversation with her close friend Miku, who had her arm wrapped around her boyfriend's, Kaito.

"I heard that a first year won some writing competition meant for adult authors who've spent years writing novels. She won heaps of money too." Miku went on telling her about all she had heard today, all gossip and what not. It had become tradition whilst walking home from school since it was difficult speaking at school thanks to her being a senior and her blonde friend a second year. The train was for stupid gossip heard in class during breaks, and the home stretch had to be filled with every bit in between. Rin had originally wondered how Kaito could put up with Miku's constant chatter, but then again, if he couldn't stand it he wouldn't have asked her out in the first place.

"I mean she must be brilliant right?" The blunette finished her grand story, her friend gave a simple response of a nod.

"Hell yeah, usually the older you are the better you write, because of experience right? Really makes you wonder what she does with her time, it must be all writing for her." Rin giggled swinging her bag around for amusement, as a kid she'd always been amused by things being thrown about in the air and such, as childish and immature as it was she'd never grown out of the habit.

"So true, I mean...oh crap!" It dawned on her, "I just walked past my street again!" Miku screamed before running back and pulling poor Kaito with her, the man who had stayed silent until now was now yelling as she was blind to notice how strongly she was pulling on his arm.

This was a moment where Rin could imagine herself doing one of those anime sweat-drops. Everyday! She did this everyday! Miku would get so caught up in the conversation that she would walk right past her street, and when she'd notice she'd scream, panic and kill Kaito's arm.

Rin sighed, it would never get less stupid, but it was something you got use to after a year and a half. Without a further thought, she continued on her way down the path, alone this time.

She lived with her brother and parents in an old style house near the town shrine, it wasn't much, but it was home. Her parents were never home at all, both worked in the city and would leave in the early hours and return past midnight. Long story short she never saw them, and if she did they were sleeping. So despite them being there, her and her brother had virtually raised themselves. It had felt incredibly lonely, but she refused to tell a single friend. They didn't need to know what didn't concern them.

She rounded a turn on the path and ran up the steps. They were hard to notice, stationed between two tall houses, and on its sides were towering fences. But she never missed it, unlike a certain girl she knew. She huffed and stooped to catch her breath, she'd never be fit enough to be able to run up the old stone steps without running completely out of breath, but the childlike cheer that captured her when she did it was amazing. she didn't want to stop it for such a reason.

The trees blocked out the sun, leaving nothing bit the cool wind to dance upon her skin, whispering secrets in her ears. Feeling joyful over the lack of eyes on her she spun around, leather bag getting caught up by gravity and strongly pulling her more as she spun faster. She barely noticed she was laughing until something had the nerve to comment.

"Having fun there are you?" A chuckling voice questioned out of slight interest.

Rin stopped to eye the intruder, pouting like a kid who didn't get what they wanted. "Len!"

He raised his eyebrow acting like he had no idea of why she was annoyed. He knew by now she enjoyed the time she got to herself.

He crossed the distance to her leisurely, with his hands in his pockets. He smiled, and she put the pout back on her face.

"Aww, you know twins aren't ever allowed to be separated." She rolled her eyes at him for repeating what had constantly been said to her all throughout middle school. she had no problem being with him, it was just that those people had acted like they would die if they didn't stick together.

"If that's so then why don't you come to school anymore? Miku's getting hella curious."

He shrugged, and brought out a hand from his pocket to scratch the nape of his neck, "Dunno, just haven't. It's not like our parents have even noticed. Been almost two years."

He looked confused at his sister's sudden expression change, expecting it to be something about what he was saying, his thought was completely proved wrong by her next sentence.

"Oh Len! You didn't!" She yelled and grabbed onto his arm, pulling his hand down to look at, seeing clearly his bruised and bloody knuckle. That was why he'd kept them in his pockets.

He ripped the hand out of her grasp. He turned away so he wouldn't have to stare into the concerned look of sympathy he was getting from her.

"It's not my fault, it was hers."

"That's what you always say!" she yelled to interrupt him from continuing, she didn't want to hear it.

He looked up like he was confused, but she knew he wasn't; taken aback yes, but nothing more than that. He bit his lip from obvious un-comfortableness of the topic. When Rin opened her mouth again he turned and placed his hand on her right cheek. Her face heated up and deepened to a shade of pink,

"Len?" Was all she could say before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Gotta say that was longer than I'd thought it'd be. still short, still very short.**

**I honestly don't know where the idea for this story came from, I just wanted to do incest really badly.**

**Reviews will earn you virtually cookies and I'll give you this nice puppy I found this afternoon, I call him Gilbert.**

**~Nocturne Duet~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I cross-dressed today!**

**I'm gonna kill Rin and have Len all to myself, just you watch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I've just made them my victims**

* * *

**Masquerade **

* * *

Rin led Len inside and while frowning shut the door behind her. Still a bit shaking that he'd been stupid enough to kiss her in public. What if someone had seen it? It could be someone that had known them, and if not, that someone would have noticed the amazing resemblance between them and would have figured something was off.

"You know sometimes I have my doubts you even understand the concept of the word 'careful'." She sighed as she grabbed his hand again and dragged him into the bathroom. It wasn't the worst he had done, she was only peeved by the fact he dared to do it in an open area; so at the moment she was more concerned over the injuries he'd given to both his hands.

"Not like anyone saw it, why are you worrying so much?" He rolled his eyes like none of it mattered.

Rin sighed in frustration and shut the door behind her before reaching into the cupboard and getting out a hand towel and dousing it in water.

"But still, seeing someone kissing their big sister is not a sight that someone would openly welcome."

"And I'm guessing that your saying 'big sister' to avoid saying it the worst way?" He questioned a mite angry over it as he jumped up onto the side of the sink, careful not to fall in.

Rin eyed him with a look a hurt and shock.

"If I was so bothered by it nothing would have happened!" She yelled and wracked his bruised knuckle.

He flinched as pain reared its ugly head and he hit his back on the tap, he rubbed the sore spot it'd left him, "Oh thanks." He chuckled bitterly.

Rin's expression changed to show her regret on her choice of how to say her last sentence. "I'm sorry, really. It's just that I worry what people would think is all. It scares me." She bit her lip and lowered her gaze dejectedly.

Len felt a pang of gilt from making his twin sad, so he tilted her head up with his pointer finger, so she'd look him in the face. He pecked her on the lips and put on a smile, which could've been so very easily fake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be hurtful. Just the way you said it made you think you didn't want this." He grinned but she had turned her eyes away already.

She wiped away a tear that had decided to appear and tried to get off the subject. Starting with doing what she'd originally intended to by washing off the dirt and blood off his hands. "Why do you keep doing this? It wasn't just some fight this time was it?" She asked, she wanted to know it all, as he never once gave a clear answer.

He winced from how much the towel stung his hand each time it touched one of the many cuts. "I already told you, it was her fault it happened." He gave the same reply as before.

Rin made a long face, "But it needs to stop, if you keep going there those guys will bash you up again if they catch you. Besides I don't think she deserves what you're doing to her anywa-"

"She does deserve it!" Len stopped her from finishing, you don't know anything!"

Rin's eyes opened wide and she took a step back from her frustrated and agitated brother. She was shocked from his sudden outburst, she could feel her heart race in her chest. Her brother had turned strange in the last couple years, she had a right to be fearful. Len was quick to notice her unease, and immediately wanted to take back his last actions.

"Jesus I'm sick of you being so grouchy!" Rin complained and threw the towel to the floor intending to storm out before Len could fix things.

"Rin!" He yelled as she took the first step, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She tripped and fell into his embrace, her heart beat fast but he said no more. Len left a trail of kisses along her neck, before pulling her into a tighter embrace. Her face heated up and turned a deep shade of red.

"Ah Len?"

"Sssh." He hushed her, with a finger placed in front of his mouth, "I'm sorry." He spun her so he could plant a loving kiss on her lips, "I"m sorry." He repeated, feeling like he'd just gotten her to hate his guts.

He released her as he jumped off, wanting to leave her alone. But to his surprise Rin grabbed onto him and dug her head into his shoulder. "No I'm sorry, it's my fault, please don't be angry!"

He blinked, he really hadn't expected her to do that. But despite it, he couldn't help the smile that soon played upon his lips. He took her hand in his, not caring for the stinging pain he felt with each movement, and led her to the bedroom.

* * *

**I was going to put lemon in this one but then I got bored of writing, besides these were all going to be short and if I write what I want next it will get too long.**

**So seeya for now, I will give you the delicious apple pie I stole from school if you give me a review. Damn for some reason that place has kickass apple pies. Sadly maccas is still better.**

**~Nocturne duet~**


	3. Chapter 3

**And this kiddies is why you never leave your children alone for a prolonged amount of time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid I'm just cheating on my husband with Len...wait what husband?**

* * *

**Masquerade 3**

* * *

Len's hand was tightly wrapped around Rin's as he shut the door to the bedroom behind him. She was relatively quiet, feeling no need to question him as she understood just fine his intentions.

Len turned and faced her, giving her a chaste kiss before moving towards the bed. He laid her down on it before he climbed on top of her. She could feel the depressions on the bed where his hands and knees lay to her sides. He kissed her again, only this time more passionately as his hands wrapped themselves around her slight frame.

she kissed him back as she pulled him into a closer embrace by wrapping her arms around his neck. A hand ran through her hair and pulled out her ribbon and left her fringe hanging about her face with nothing to hold it back. His tongue licked her bottom lip before he nibbled on it, she giggled. But she was stopped when his tongue began begging for entry, Rin complied and deepened the kiss.

Len ran a hand down her length, stopping and resting on her thigh, stroking it softly. She moaned softly when he slipped a hand under her skirt and rubbed the skin there. She opened her eyes when he removed his hand, already she missed the sensations, only then she noticed him unbuttoning her shirt. She her blushed when he smirked mischievously at her.

"You're wearing way too much clothes." Len chuckled before undoing the last button and pulling the sailor top off of her.

"Could say the same to you." Rin responded, not the least bit embarrassed that she was in nothing but her bra and an extremely short skirt with him on top of her. Even if she wasn't in this situation, she had no reason to be embarrassed considering this was the same guy she'd shared a room with for longer than she could remember.

Len kissed her again to stop himself from laughing harder, "Fine then," He jokingly pouted before removing his own shirt.

He got back onto kissing her again, probing her mouth with his tongue only this time his hands were far move active. She tightened her grip on him as his hands found there way across every nook and cranny of her body.

"Uh...Len!" She bit her lip and he rubbed her core, stronger than last time.

"jeez, you get wet way too easy."

"Whose fault do you think that is?" She asked almost as a joke before she moaned again as his finger touched a rather sensitive area.

Len didn't bother with the answer, instead he much rather enjoyed the idea of unhooking her bra. She didn't have big breasts, but he liked them all the same. He squeezed the left one and got her to gasp in surprise, but it was nothing compared to the cry he got when his tongue touched her round pink nipple. He didn't hesitate to start sucking on the soft flesh, as his other hand found it's way down her back to her soaking womanhood to toy with her more. His pants were beginning to feel tight.

Every now and then he'd switch between breasts, changing from squeezing, pinching, sucking licking. He loved the sounds she made whenever he fondled her. It was why he couldn't stop himself no matter how wrong it was. He lifted his head up from the saliva soaked nipple to kiss her once more.

"I want to taste you," Was all he said before he impatiently starting pulling down her skirt and underwear. Rin blushed deeply as the meaning fully sunk in. Sure it was the first thing she'd ever let him do to her, but that never stopped her from feeling embarrassed by him doing it.

He got off her remaining clothes and dropped them on the floor besides them. He spread apart her legs and stared longingly at her wet folds before he leaned down and gave them a lick.

"Len!" Rin cried, indistinctly she tried to hide herself, but he caught her legs before she did it.

"What are you doing, trying to crush my head?" He chuckled before going back to what he intended to and sucked on her core. She moaned loudly, as his tongue swirled around inside her. She could feel herself getting hotter and hotter, and wetter as well. He lavished each part his tongue could reach, finding where she was most sensitive. When he found a spot like that he'd pay extra attention to it, licking up all her juices.

Soon enough it was getting too much for her, Rin was sweating so badly it was getting in her eyes, "Len..." She breathed, "I can't take it any more."

But that piece of information didn't make him lighten up on her, it just made him want to ravish her more. He wasn't surprised anyway, he could tell she didn't have long to go by the heat. Len widened the space between her legs before sinking him tongue in deep, giving more than just light touches, the moans he got in reply made him know her body was enjoying it. He grinned to himself before removing his tongue and sucking on her.

It was more than she could stand, Rin screamed then came into his mouth, but his didn't move away. He drank up her juices like they were the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, trying hard not to let a drop miss his lips. Rin looked like a sweaty exhausted mess, the bed beneath her felt hot, the afternoon air felt like it was burning her skin, and inside she felt like fire. But her brother was far from done with her. He licked, sucked and kissed her thighs, getting the drops he missed.

"God." Rin breathed. He was relentless when it came to her.

Len wiped his mouth with his arm, before moving himself back up. Still smiling cheekily. He kissed her and she could taste herself on him. He released her so he could breath.

"You're a horny bastard sometimes you know." Rin sighed, gasping for breath.

"So I realised." He rolled his eyes, not caring to receive that bit of information that he knew all too well.

When she looked down she could feel her cheeks heat up. Sure he still had his pants on, but it was easy to see the results. It probably hadn't helped that while sucking on her he'd been caressing the soft skin on her legs. He was really hard.

Finally not standing the tightness of his pants, Len undid his zipper and took them off, letting his sister get a full view of his arousal. she flushed and looked back up, which only made him laugh.

"It's bloody been inside you and you're still embarrassed by seeing it?" He laughed simply finding the fact something stupid beyond words.

"Shut up." She spat. "It's not funny." Rin pouted like a child.

Len shook his head, not stopping himself from chuckling to himself, but none the less didn't keep up the conversation. He still needed to get her nice and wet again, he was already going insane. He was lucky she liked to be fucked.

He leaned down and bit her collar bone before pulling her back into a tight embrace after he'd had to let go to get his pants off. He left a trail of kisses along her neck, then onto her chin and leaving them along her cheek. Rin's skin was so luscious, it made him want her so badly. Len sucked her bottom lip before kissing her properly and then sinking his tongue inside her mouth for a game of tonsil tennis. He groped her supple breasts, squeezing her nipples, playing around with them. He grinned when they became extremely hard again, he took his lips off hers, partly to take a breath and also so he could lick her nipples. Sucking on her was his favourite thing besides actually being inside her, it didn't matter what part of her it was, she felt good everywhere.

It didn't take long for her go become moist again, and being so impatient as he was right now, Len couldn't wait one more second.

"I need you." He groaned as his arousal throbbed painfully.

Rin nodded, wanting him just as much

He put his cock against her entrance, before sinking it inside her. Len groaned as he was sucked into her hot tight folds. God he was glad she wasn't a virgin, he had no idea how he managed to control himself the first time. Her insides felt so good, he wanted to fuck her brains out. He began moving inside her, slowly at first to wait for her to get more slick, then he got faster and faster as the heat sent him insane.

"Oh Rin!" He cried, Drops of sweat fell from his forehead. She wanted him there was no doubt about that, but it didn't compare to how much he wanted her, he was obsessed.

"Faster." Rin moaned and ached her back in pleasure.

He nodded and increased his speed, moving much faster in and out of her soaked womanhood. She was like fire, and it made him throb so badly. He picked up her legs and held them up so her legs were further apart and he had more room to move his hips. He rested them on his shoulders and held onto the front of her thighs so he could go as fast as he could go. Both had their eyes shut in bliss, Len rolled his head back as the pleasure was getting too much.

"Fuck." He moaned, as he could help but keep moving faster and faster inside her. Rin's moans turned into screams, she was screaming his name and a whole army of words no lady would ever say in any language, but none of that mattered to him. Her cries were music to his ears as his hips became a blur.

He grabbed onto Rin's bouncing breasts and groped her, all the while moving his hips faster. she was soaking wet, her juices leaked out of her core and dripped onto the bed below them. She was on fire, he'd keep this up forever if it was possible, sadly that was nothing more than a wish. She came hard and cried his name, aching her back as her juices spurted out. His body was past exhaustion, but he couldn't stop moving even as Rin's canal tightened around his cock.

"Fucking god!" Len cried as her flaming insides got too much and he spilled his seed inside her. His hips slowed down from their frenzied pace to a stop, and even though he'd rather stay inside her for longer, he collapsed backwards onto the covers and accidental pulled himself out. The bed was damp and wet, his hair was sweat mattered so he could guess so was hers. He was so exhausted he could barely breathe. And still he felt amazing.

"Oh Rin." He grinned happily, "You're amazing." He laughed. Len forced himself up and laid besides her on the bed. He was too out of breath to do anything else. They were fine for now, their dad probably wasn't going to come home tonight, and they still had hours before their mother would. There was plenty of time to have a shower and clean themselves up after their little lovemaking session.

Still smiling he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same with him.

"Have you ever feared them walking in on us?" Rin asked, a mite scared.

"I don't think you should. If they do they'll accuse me of raping you any way. I"m the one that should be scared about it." He sighed, looking dejected himself. But it was gone in a second, he kissed her forehead affectionately, his smile back in place.

"Hey don't worry about it, I love you and that's all that matters kay?"

* * *

**In this story Rin is obsessed with wind, Len is obsessed with fucking her.**

**Onee-baka: Hi! (randomly walks into room)**

**me: OH shit! ( accidently drops computer)**

**Onee-baka: What where you doing?**

**Me: Oh nothing nothing at all...(Looking very suspicious)**

**Happened three times while writing this, she wanted to talk about fruits basket. **

**This is probably the longest chapter, even though all it is was sex. This is my second lemon, tell me how I did because I didn't get a review on my first.**

**Reviews will also get you this wonderful flaming whip which you can use on the retards you deal with a school/work/etc.**

**~Nocturne Duet~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm, think I'll punch the next person that I hear saying Gangnam style is Chinese. Yeah I'm a J-pop fan and all, but since I started watching an Asian music show last month, I've seen plenty of k-pop now and for god's sake PHY is Korean, even when I see other shows and he's on it it is always said that he's a south Korean rapper. Why are people getting confused?**

**Yay, thanks for the reviews, I needed someone to comment on my ability to write lemon, it was only my second go.**

**I've been wondering about some psychotic things today, like different ways to kill people and making sure it was heaps bloody. Yummy!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I just wish Len was mine, I sleep with my Len plushie at night like little kids do with Teddies!**

* * *

**Masquerade 4**

* * *

Rin finished tying her white bow in her hair with a smile, before sticking in hair-clips to keep her fringe from her face. She hated having hair in her eyes, Len had always thought that was stupid.

She appeared wide awake but if anything she was seconds away from falling asleep. she'd fallen asleep and had woken heaps late, so she had to rush to have a shower and dry her hair before her mother got home. Because of how late she'd woken up it was 2AM by the time she finished the homework she had due the next day. But what annoyed her more than how bad her head hurt by the time she was done, was that Len hadn't woken her when he woke up, she'd found him watching TV and had apparently been awake for the past three and a half hours.

His excuse of letting her continue sleeping was that she looked too 'Kawaii'. Looking adorable was not a proper excuse in the situation she was in.

But she shook the thought from her head, no need to worry over it, at least she had roused when she had.

Rin finished with her hair and picked up her school bag which she had packed earlier, considering she was running late she'd eat breakfast on the way. She looked back at Len, who was engrossed reading a manga with his music playing, guessing that since she could hear it he had it up so loud there wasn't much of a chance of him hearing her.

The bed was a mess as always, somehow the blanket had managed to get itself on the floor, when she'd awakened an hour ago it was magically like that. Her own bed was perfect, which really made her wonder why her parents didn't suspect a thing, it was permanently stuck like that and they knew she wasn't the most tidiest of people. The reason it looked so good was because she hadn't slept in it for the past four months, but they'd never have that thought even go near their minds.

"Len?" she called to get his attention. No response. He definitely couldn't hear her.

"Len." she called again to double-check. Yes, definitely.

So she tiptoed over to his bed and wracked him with her bag.

"Len!"

She grinned at the immediate reaction she was giving, he dropped the manga and like if he expected to be hit again threw up his hands to guard his face.

"Rin, the crap was that for?" Len questioned seriously confused.

Rin leaned backwards on one foot, putting a finger to her lips in mock thought, "Well it seemed like a better way to get your attention than simply calling you. considering it didn't work the other times."

He stared at her with a bewildered expression like he believed she'd gone insane. "You could've used a better idea than hitting me with a bag, bloody hell what was in there? A dictionary? It hurt you know!"

Again his sister put her finger to her lips, instead this time she sprouted a cheeky smile and giggled happily to herself. "Two actually, I know we needed it for our classes today and I don't doubt Miku it going to forget her's. She does that with her history textbook all the time. "

Almost ignoring her last sentence Len rubbed the knee she'd hit, seeing already a red mark forming. "Blah blah, I still don't get why you'd have to hit me." He groaned, that bag really had hit hard.

"Yes I did, I have to go and I wanted to say goodbye but you couldn't hear me." She pouted, and he again gave her a bewildered look, she looked just like a child with her face like that.

"Seriously." He muttered to himself before raising himself up onto his knees and giving her a kiss.

"Well have a good day and don't dare do that again." He commanded like he really was dealing with a five-year old.

"Hmm." She rolled her head, "No promises. Well bye!" She waved joyfully, returning the kiss before dashing out, he could hear her from the door calling out like a protective mother, "Don't hurt yourself again okay? You're really starting to worry me!"

And like that with the slam of a door she was gone, and he was left alone in the house. His mother had left over an hour ago, and like he predicted his dad hadn't come home last night. Sighing Len laid his head down on the pillow and allowed himself to be caressed by the cool morning wind coming in from the open window. Rin had a habit of always opening their bedroom window no matter how cold the night got. Strange thing about her, was her obsessing with the wind. Not as strange as his obsession with her, but still odd none the less.

Len returned to his manga, his mind drifted to think about how so many Shounen manga's desensitized its readers when it came to murder. They got so bloody some times, sure he liked it, but sometimes it seemed over board. Eventually his mind was taken away, when his gaze lingered over to his bruised knuckles. It'd been paining him all night, he'd been able to ignore it last afternoon for obvious reasons, but when he'd woken up it all came back and he had nothing he could use to escape it.

He started banging his head on the pillow, all it did ultimately was make him dizzy as it was too soft to make him feel pain. If he hated it so much, why did he want more? Because he deserved it?

Len rolled onto his side, already his thoughts were making him lose it. He really couldn't take it. He loved Rin and all, but even when she specifically told him not to do something, he wouldn't be able to help himself in the end. He had extremely bad self-control. It was certainly apart of the reason he couldn't stop himself from touching his own sister, his own twin at that.

He sighed and shot up from the bed and walked into the adjacent bathroom. Len turned on the tap and cupped the water in his hands before splashing his face with it, to wake him up properly. He wanted it to wash away his twisted thoughts, but they wouldn't leave, they would never leave him alone until his mind was destroyed.

He wiped his face with the red hand-towel hanging next to the sink. He really was just about to lose it. He could swear that some days Rin was his sanity. Sure he still did things deemed insane even when she was around, but he felt so much calmer, he didn't have that feeling that a hand had wrapped itself around his neck and was squeezing the life from him. It was a wonderful feeling, but the second she was gone from his sights, that came back, ready to make him suffer some more.

Len went back into his bedroom and picked his headphones back up, he hit his head against the wall as he heard the next song to come on. He couldn't even remember having it on this specific playlist. 'Abracadabra'; he was pretty sure it was about sex or some dumb shit like that, he didn't speak Korean; but it reminded him of something deeper.

It'd been playing softly when he'd said...when he'd said...his mind refused to even finish that sentence it hurt so fucking much.

That woman's face at that time, shocked yeah, but then she laughed, and called him childish. She had no idea, no idea at all about anything. It had been incredibly painful.

Len groaned his frustration and hit the desk before him, knocking the lamp and one of Rin's textbooks off. The glass on the table lamp shattered upon impact, he didn't even care though. When Rin saw it'd he'd lie and say he had no idea how it got like that. She wouldn't believe him at all, too close to fall for lies. But he'd go and say it anyway.

Len left the room and threw his headphones away, they made a soft landing on the orange quilt covering his bed. He'd almost wanted to break them, but he hadn't been bothered enough to look where he'd thrown them.

He sat down on the couch and tried watching TV, some childish cartoon was on, so stupid he could probably let his mind drown while watching it. Len laid down. Resting his head on a cushion, absent-mindedly he bit his thumb, and only noticed when the taste of iron hit his lips. Len inspected the bite mark to see he'd bit down hard enough to draw blood. This would be where anyone else would go get a band-aid, instead he put the cut back to his mouth and sucked on it. Blood made him feel a far different away to most people. A far different way. If he was normal, he wouldn't have gotten hard while playing a violent video game. He licked the red liquid off his lips and swallowed it, his hand wandered down to his pants and undid them before slipping underneath. It was so twisted that his mind associated pain with pleasure, he wouldn't even be able to name the time when it first happened, but none the less, it didn't stop him from being hard already.

Len bit harder down on his hand, deepening the cut and letting more blood drip into his mouth. He pumped himself, with a lust fuelled by the sweet nectar dropping into his mouth. He groaned as he came, taking away his hand from his mouth for breath. A layer of sweat had built up on his forehead. He licked the remaining blood left on his teeth and lips, as he did his pants back up. He was twisted, he never doubted that.

Len swung his legs over the couch and headed into the closest bathroom, to clean his hands. He inspected the cut on his left, there was one large cut on his thumb and a smaller one nearer to his knuckle. If he hadn't bit down on it it wouldn't have gotten so bad, but he predicted that he only got so much blood to come out from sucking on it like he had. It'd probably stay fine now if he left it alone, worst thing that could happen would be it getting infected; he couldn't care less about a thing like that anyway.

Len sighed in frustration, and leaned down, letting his head rest softly just by the sink. Why did he still feel like he was drowning? A moments distraction was all he got before it came back again. This was going to make him fall off the edge. He shut his eyes and tried to force everything out, to try and keep himself calm, by making everything black. It didn't work, so he turned the tap back on and splashed his face with the clear refreshing liquid before shoving his head in its path. He felt more awake, but suffering no less.

He bit his lip and clenched his hands, letting his nails dig into his palms. He felt like a great pressure was crushing his skull, and it wouldn't go away. He felt sick, but if he tried to vomit nothing would come out. It was all in his head, like it always had been.

"Damnit!" He slammed his foot into the wall before walking his circles around the room. So suddenly an anger had struck him, he felt like everything was on fire, that he was being burned, like his skin was being burnt off in the flames. His mind made it all up, it hated him too.

_This was her fault!_

His mind screamed it, every part screamed it. It was that woman's fault he'd gone insane. she needed to suffer. But he'd told Rin last night he wouldn't go back there, that he was going to stop. He didn't want to break a promise, but he knew as well as long as either was alive, he couldn't stop himself.

He stormed into his room and picked up the bag hidden in the corner, he'd covered it with a bunch of Rin's mess so no one would discover it and find it's contents. Rin knew it was there but didn't want to even go near it, it was a fear he had that his parents would find it. If they did they'd have his head.

He couldn't ever stop going to that place, he had no self-control after all.

_-=~.'.~=-_

The room was encased in black, silent except for the steady sound of breathing and the tapping of computer keys. It lit up a face, one of a pretty blue-eyed brunette. She had a sweet face, oval but not pointed, brown locks decorated her shoulders. At first look she was nothing more than a simple ordinary woman, but on closer inspection it was easy to see something haunted hid behind those blue orbs.

Len was standing at the back of the room, the curtains were hiding the room in deep shadow, her bed was tucked into the corner, she sat directly opposite to him. She didn't know he was here, she would not be surprised when she noticed, but that never meant she'd be fine with it.

He snuck up quietly, making sure his shoes made no sound. Len wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting them hang loosely just above her chest. She didn't jump, she held no surprise in her whatsoever.

"Go away Len." She commanded, but no emotion came out, she was void.

"Why?" He asked like an innocent child who'd just been caught doing something wrong but didn't know what. He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder, so she could see him.

"I want to be alone." She begged, still emotionless.

"You always do." He sniggered and kissed her neck. She flinched, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Just leave me alone Len. I want to be alone." She shook as fear took over and she soon began crying.

Len didn't move, nor did he feel bad for sending her like that. He kissed her neck again and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Not possible." He grabbed onto her and by the neck threw her to the ground.

* * *

**Onee-baka: Ooh vocaloid, you need to listen to something different.**

**Me: Screw you no I don't!**

**Onee-baka: What song is it anyway?**

**Me: (OH shit!) *Quickly changes to my fruits basket tab I had up* It's just Yanderenka now out! *Secretly panicking***

**Fruits basket you saved my life.**

**My sister needs to stop entering my room randomly.**

**Len is so messed up in this story, I love him**

**Bai bai,**

**~Nocturne Duet~**


	5. Chapter 5

**If my update comes a little later than usual, that would be because I was writing a chapter for another story of mine that I was really slacking off with. This is my secret account, so any stories on this take back pedal to my ten others. Yes, I happen to have ten stories all being written at the same time, and I'm trying to keep my updates at the usual pace so no one suspects anything.**

**Well hope you enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are my victims.**

* * *

**Masquerade 5**

* * *

The brunette landed on the ground with a thud. She groaned but had not time to even try and move for Len was on her then, holding her up by the blue collar of her blouse.

"Hayabusa-sensei?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

She tensed up as he lifted her into a sitting position. "Did that hurt?" He questioned with a fake pout, face mimicking confusing and curiosity.

"Leave me alone Len." she commanded in a timid tone. She was trying to be strong, but anyone with a brain would know she was scared out of her mind

He frowned, annoyed by her continuing plea. "It's amazing that your keeping that up. Surely you know it's pointless by now." He let go of her shirt and let her drop. Her head banged on the tile floor below her. She whimpered.

**"**Just let me go. I haven't done anything!" She screamed and tried to wrack him, but he grabbed onto her wrist just before she could reach him. Her eyes went wide as he squeezed her arm, she shut her eyes in pain, fearing that if he kept that up he'd break the bone.

"You did everything." Len muttered before twisting her arm, She screamed in agony but he may as well not even noticed. He threw her arm to the ground.

She was sniffling, trying to force her tears back into her eye-sockets.

He got off her; for a second she thought he might leave, relief flooded her but that was soon shattered when he grabbed onto her arms and pulled them behind her back, before grabbing onto her ankles and pulling her legs up as well so they were only centimetres away from her fingertips. She whined at the unnatural position, it was hurting her so much.

Len took out a length of rope stuffed in his bag and tied her arms to her ankles, she whined louder as she was stuck in that painful way.

"Stupid bitches like you shouldn't get their hopes up you know?" He sniggered before picking up a short metal pole also shoved into his bag, one which he proceeded to hit her with. Red marks formed each time it hit her bare skin. she screamed and yelled for him to stop; each hit made her lurch forward instinctively as her body wanted to turn into a ball, but all the tugging was making the ropes that had her bound dig into her skin, burning like fire.

When he'd had enough of that, Len threw the metal object back into his bag, only to climb on top of her again. She bit her lip and turned her head away, now that he'd put her onto her back the pain was getting unbearable. She could swear that one of those hits had broken something. He'd slammed it down on her without a care, he wanted her to feel the pain. He grabbed both her cheeks and pulled her upwards, where she was forced to look at him.

"Heh, you get scared way too easy Hayabusa-Sensei" He sighed before bringing up her face a mite more and kissing her on the lips. He licked her bottom lip before lowering his face and kissing her along her neck. she choked up tears, acting like the touches brought along physical pain.

He kissed her lips again to silence her, "You really shouldn't act like that." He chuckled before letting go of her head and letting her slam her head on the tiles again. He stood up and undid the roped around her hands and feet. Immediately she crawled into a ball, rubbing the rope burns on her wrists sobbing softly.

Len put the ropes back in his bag and left her apartment, leaving her a snivelling mess on the floor.

* * *

**Yes she's a torture victim, I love torture victims.**

**This was fun but I've got other things to do so I'm keeping this short and sweet (sweet?)**

**Review and I'll give you ten bucks.**

**Seeya later.**

**~Nocturne Duet~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I noes I haven't updated in a week! Sorry!. I've had trouble getting my hands on a computer. My siblings have been hogging them. Plus on friday my brother disconnected the internet, and on the weekend there was the two football grand finals. For some reason Australia has two of the biggest sporting events on the same weekend. I'm not a football fan but my mum and her boyfriend are. On saturday I got forced to watch because my mum's fave AFL team was in (The Sydney swans), pretty sure they won. And on sunday I was forced out of my room right before I was going to begin this chapter, to swear at the Storm. They're a team that cheated a couple of years back by going over the price cap the team had by over three million dollars. And my mum was pretty pissed off at them because when they got into the grand final in 2009 they were up against her fave team. And they cheated so her precious babies lost and her darling children didn't get to see them win. She really wants us to. Even I hate the storm now so I was fine with bad mouthing them, it was the only thing that kept the game entertaining.**

**Well enough about that, I forgot about half of this chapter so it's going to be a little short, but I'll make sure my update is faster next time. Doing some RinxLen stuff for a bit because I disturbed one of my readers pretty badly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, I just wished I did like every good vocaloid fan does.**

* * *

**Masquerade 6**

* * *

Rin stared out the window absent-mindedly, resting her chin on her hand. She twirled her pencil between her fingers humming quietly to herself. She couldn't stand having to do maths, sometimes she questioned why she was still being made to do it. More than half of this stuff she was sure she'd never have to use again. Besides her on the next desk over Miku was snoring softly for she'd fallen asleep not too deep into the lesson.

Rin sighed, and turned her head back the half finished page of equasions. There was a break next, might as well finish this instead of getting in trouble. Her math's teacher was scary.

_-=~.'.~=-_

When school ended, Rin put most of her text books into her locker, but decided to keep her history text book out for studying later. She ran to catch up with Miku who was walking side by side with kaito, having a conversation with him about some stupid thing. She could predict it from his expression.

"Hey Miku!" she called out, the bluenette turned around and smiled at the short friend.

"Hi Rin, you doing anything today?" Miku asked with a joyful smile present.

"No not really, just studying and watching TV, why?" Rin tilted her head with a quizzical expression.

"I wanted to go out today, you have money right?"

"Yeah," Rin nodded, "I had to buy some stuff because we ran out so I decided I'd buy it on the way home from school."

"'kay, but you have more than enough money right?" She asked cutely with suspicious puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah..." Rin drawled, with an questioning expression as a reaction to Miku's.

"Well you're going to buy us ice-cream!" She squealed, jumping up and down. then she wrapped her arm around Kaito's and gave him the same look. "You can come right?"

He blinked in surprise, not really expecting to be dragged into the conversation he thought was meant to be between her and her friend. "Ah, no I have my part time job tonight. Sorry." He admitted, Miku frowned for a second but quickly cheered up.

"Well nothing I can do about that, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah." He gave her a peak on the lips before disappearing around a corner.

Miku turned bacl to Rin, her face beaming with joy, "So Ice-cream then?"

"Yep." Rin smiled back.

_-=~.'.~=-_

The afternoon was cool as it circled around her, making her short hair sway in the wind. Rin was sitting next to Miku on a bench in the park, eating a boysenberry ice-cream, her friend was eating a bubble gum one. they were silent for awhile, enjoying their snacks, but then Miku finally bored lof the silence spoke up to start a conversation.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What." Rin responded, wiping an arm across her mouth to clean off her lips, as she'd just finished her snack.

"You remember that really awesome teacher in middle-school?"

"The one with the short brown hair?" Rin questioned, with a curious as to why her friend suddenly brought her up.

"Yeah, her name was Hayabusa-sensei right? Or was that someone else?"

"No that's her, I can remember because she was Len's home room teacher all three years."

Miku nodded, "Thought so, yeah I say her the other day. But she didn't look very happy, I think she was sick."

Rin snapped her head back in surpise, "You saw her!? Really where?"

"At the super market, she was buying milk. Looked mighty tired, was kinda worried about her." Miku sighed, then tilted her head to look directly at Rin, "Heeey," She drawled, "What has your brother been doing lately?"

Rin bit her lip and looked away from her, "I don't really know myself." She lied.

* * *

**tulalit tulalit Oh tulalit tulalit, Ohh oh oh oh.**

**Been stuck in my head all day today and yesturday. I managed to steal the Tv for half an hour so I wached popasia. That song was on. Good show...too much Kpop...not enough J-pop...needs some Vocaloid.**

**well, try to get up another update soon, this week. Bye, reviews if you love me.**

**~Nocturne Duet~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just went through the last chapter, and when I got to the bottom authors notes, I noticed where I wrote 'tulalit tulalit', and the song got right back into my head...just when I'd gotten it out. Sigh. Well, here's another update hope you enjoy. **

**PS, I just did this online test that is like a self test for mental problems, and it said I was paranoid, obsessive compulsive, and may have depression. Quite a handful, should make my friend take that text, she's worse. **

**I'm not even remotely sure how my mind has ended up the way it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this I'm just married to Len...something's wrong...with this disclaimer**

* * *

**Masquerade 7**

* * *

The whole house was silent sides the scribble of Rin's pen, outside the night wind howled and danced through the trees. It was past six'clock, but still Len was yet to come home. She didn't even want to guess where he'd gone, there was never a good answer to that. Though that hidden bag of his was still here, she checked, so it couldn't be the worst option. Unless he had brought it back home and gone out again to trick her...he didn't do that did he?

Rin bit her lip and let her head rest on the desk. Screw her history homework, her mind was too busy to care. She blew on a pile of papers besides her head, they spun around just above her head for a couple seconds. A couple seconds of amusement before everything became still and silent again.

She was beginning to miss the old Len, he had this light in his eyes, he was so happy. But that light had been eaten by the darkness his mind was covered in, happiness was impossible for someone like him. It was sad, he could've been saved, easily too, but no one noticed when he started to fall. She should've seen it, she was the only one he had, but even she was blind.

She still hadn't gotten the full story off him, because he still wasn't willing to openly talk about what caused his current behaviour, not even to her. she pieced it together, from what she knew of the story.

It happened the the second last day of middle school, for him it had been the last.

He never said anything about it, when she thought about, Rin realised how stupid it was for her not to notice what had been going around her brother's head. For all three years of middle school he had ended up with a teacher called Hayabusa-Sensei. She was a beautiful, kind and sweet woman, everyone loved her, students and fellow teachers alike. She was a firework that lit up the room.

And Len had fallen for her.

So on that day, he'd confessed to her, in the middle of one of the schools hallways. One which he remained in for the next hour because he was frozen to the core by her next comment. After he'd screamed that he loved her, for a second she was stunned, who wouldn't be in that situation? But then she did the worst thing and laughed, she didn't believe him at all. Her words exactly were

_'Don't be silly, a kid like you can't fall for someone like this, it's just puppy love.'_

Hayabusa-Sensei was a nice woman, so Rin knew she hadn't intended anything bad. But she saw Len as a kid, he was one of her favourite students, so yes she liked him, but not the way he liked her. She couldn't see him in the same light, she thought he was too young to have the feelings he was claiming to have.

But he did have them, he was being serious, her words broke him. But she didn't notice, she laughed it off and left him. A friend had found him a full hour later, he hadn't moved from that spot. His face was blank. It was blank for a month. He wouldn't speak, he wouldn't leave his room. He'd either be sleeping or listening to his music.

In that time Rin had been the only one there for him, she tried so hard to get him out of that darkness that was enveloping him. She never managed it, not completely anyway. Instead she got herself in her current situation, he'd fallen for her too. Hayabusa-Sensei still mattered most to him, but thinking of her sent him mad, Rin offered something she never could, sanity.

Initially, she had rejected him too, but Len had been stubborn, because he knew she felt something for him. Rin just had been too scared to admit to it, because he was her twin brother. Anything between them wouldn't be right, it was sick. She kept telling herself that every time her mind wandered over to those secret thoughts she didn't want. But her feelings were just as strong as his were and they won out in the end. That was how they were in a relationship now.

Rin lifted her head back up and got back to her school work. He'd be home some time, she'd wait until then.

* * *

**I'm listening to a Korean girl sing English songs better than the people who sing them. Her name's Tiffany Hwang, she's famous but I don't really know her. My friend said she was American so I understand why she can pronounce English as good as she does, but it's still funny. She's singing them better...**

**Ooh speaking of Koreans, I'm getting an account on Fictionpress for this story I created after finding out the translation to this song by a South Korean boyband. So the base of the story is bullying, but it's already extremely twisted. I'm doing it as a collaboration with a friend. She's writing, but we're making the plot together. So it's probably going to take up some of the time I could be writing this. sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews! This story got over a thousand hits! More reviews and I'll give you the gigantic Sailor Venus poster that's on my wall if my friend doesn't steal it first!**

**~Nocturne duet~**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to be the shortest thing I've wrote and called a chapter, but I started writing this four hours after my intention and I am going to update tonight.**

**disclaimer: Screw you disclaimer I'm too lazy to write you!**

* * *

Masquerade 8

* * *

It was quarter past eight at night. Rin had had dinner and watched TV for an hour, but when she couldn't find anything on she gave up and went back to studying. It wasn't like she had anything better. She had gotten very engrossed in it so much so she hadn't the slightest idea of what time it was or how much time had past since she'd first sat down. It was a fact that only heightened her surprise when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her.

"Ahh!" She screamed and out of instinct flung her hands back to hit whoever had snuck up on her.

Len ducked as she went to hit him, laughing at the response he wasn't surprised at getting. It was his fault anyway, for not making a sound when he came in.

Rin spun around, blushing profusely when she noticed it was only him.

"Len don't do that, you scared me, plus I could've hurt you." She scolded him, whilst pouted.

Her brother rolled his eyes and hopped onto his bed, picking up his earphones and turning on his music. "You wouldn't have hit me, I knew you were going to do that."

Rin sighed and got off the chair and walked over to his side.

"That's not the problem anyway, Len where have you been!?" She quickly eyed the clock on the wall, "It's nine thirty."

Len thought up an answer that would get her off the subject fast. "Just walking around, at first I couldn't be bothered coming home then I got myself lost." He replied, half lying. For most the day, he was doing nothing but walking around. Excluding what he'd done first, it was virtually all he had done. The part where he claimed to have gotten lost was a lie, the area he was hanging out also happened to be a well liked sport for a gang that didn't like him. And as they usually would if they found him, they tried to bash him up. It was good they were easy guys to dodge.

"Really, just walking?" Rin repeated his answer in a tone laced with suspicion.

"Pretty much." He shrugged.

She eyed him with suspicion if anything increased. "So I noticed you managed to get a new cut on you hand, how'd that happen?"

Len lifted up the hand in question, along the knuckle to go with the cuts and bruises he'd already delivered to it, a nasty looking slash now ran across it.

"I was in a bad mood so I punched a wall." He answered, truthfully this time.

Rin's suspicious look faded to one of concern, "Len! You need to stop this kind of behaviour, what do you think self-harm is going to do? It's going to make things worse and you know it. You should clean that cut before it gets infected." She commanded him but he shrugged it off and instead pulled her onto the bed besides him.

She pouted childishly after he'd done it, and tried to get off the bed, but he grabbed onto her instead. Len wrapped his arms around her in a loose embrace, letting one arm rest on her shoulder and the other on her waist. He flicked away a lock of hair and planted a kiss on her neck.

"It's just a cut, it'll be fine." He told her, sure of himself.

"It's a big cut Len, plus there's more bruising. You're going to kill your hands one day. I don't even doubt that."

Len cut her off by kissing her lips. He took his hand off her waist and ran it down her thigh, she shivered at the soft touch. He brought it back up, gently caressing her, he was right about to slip his hand under her skirt when Rin picked up one of his pillows and wracked him with it. In the second he was dazed she jumped and and returned to the chair by her desk.

"Fix yourself up or you'll get nothing for a month."

Len stared at her mouth agape for a second, before he frowned and did what she told him for once. She smiled to herself, wondering if she should be so surprised how easy that was.

* * *

**Okay, so it's not the most shortest thing I've ever wrote. I think.**

**If me and my friend were in the situation that those two were just in, it would run more like this:**

**Rinrin: Fix yourself up or you get nothing for a month.**

**Me (Walks over to a wall and starts hitting head on it) fine but then I'll give myself brain damage as well!**

**Rinrin: You already have brain damage.**

**Me: Dammit (does what she says)**

**something like that has happened, but it was for cookie dough. **

**Her names not actually Rinrin (obviously) it's Ayumi. Which is still awesome. But her last name is an English one. But that's the fault of a complicated situation which has her living with two step-parents. All I know is that every time she gets a new teacher they see the name 'Ayumi' on the role and are like 'what? weird name' then they actually see her and always have a massive WTF face because she's a blonde Asian.**

**It's funny.**

**I keep playing dress up games. My friend told me to.**

**She also told me to read Inuyasha.**

**So I am. It is awesome.**

**Review and I'll give you cookie dough, Rinrin always has some somewhere in her house.**

**~Nocturne Duet~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to write a chapter for another one of my stories, so I'm going to write something simple tonight. I haven't updated in a little bit and I want to keep up an average of updating once or twice a week.**

**Ooh, I finished one of my other stories, so now I only have 9. It ended up being 17 chapters in all. Happy for myself, yay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, Len is just my teddy.**

* * *

Masquerade 9

* * *

For once Rin was on her bed, she had no plans to sleep on it of course, like usual, but she didn't feel like stealing her brother's at the moment. He was having a shower so she was trying to find her way to pass the time. She'd tried to use TV, but nothing good was on so now she was watching an old video which had been taped on her mother's old video camera over two years ago. Her mother had never used the camera, so even though she said it was her's it basically belonged to Rin herself. Though she hadn't used it in two years.

The recording in particular was a video of what to her was the last time everything was all right. It'd been near the end of the school year, just a little before graduation. Miku had forced, yes forced, everyone to go on a trip to the beach with her. It was back when their group was full, now it was only Rin and Miku left.

Gumi had moved and currently lived in a town heaps north, and though both had seen Luka around they didn't really know what was going on with her. She rarely came to school, and she was hanging out with a bad group. It was odd seeing her, because she didn't appear different at all.

Rin stifled a chuckle, when they were at the beach, no one really went swimming. Most of the time was spent playing games on the sand. Though most weren't any different then from now, Len was a completely different person. And it made her want to cry, seeing him the way he once was. Enjoying life, having fun, his light was so bright. she sometimes wondered if her feelings for him existed back then too, because the way she missed the old him felt odd to her.

She failed keeping back a laugh when she got to the part where Miku and Len had gotten bored enough that they had a dance competition. Rin had been in the water when it happened, only in the shallows. She could remember pausing and watching them, how funny it was that they both decided to sing the songs they were doing a dance from. She couldn't remember at all what Miku had done, because she had found it so much funnier seeing her brother attempt to do a part of the dance from 'Ponponpon'. He didn't fail as she had expected, he actually did quite well, but that was what made it so funny.

"Oi, what you're doing?" Len's voice popped up from the side of her.

Rin jumped slightly and almost dropped the camera. She laughed nervously, "Just watching the video Gumi recorded of that trip to the beach Miku took us on before graduation." She explained, and didn't realise a tear fall down her cheek.

Len moved to her side, drops of water from his wet hair fell onto her face. "Hey are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Rin blinked, confused at his current concern, but then he wiped away the tear she hadn't noticed was there.

"You miss how I used to be don't you?" He muttered, a sudden dejected feeling consuming him.

Rin's head lifted up to his the moment she words left his mouth, shocked.

"Len, how can you say that? It sounds so horrible!" She yelled.

He lowered his head and turned away from her.

"But it's true isn't it?"

Rin went to speak but the words got caught in her throat, She made a gurgling sound then bit her tongue in annoyance. She stood up and was at his back in less than a second. She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his shoulder blade.

"I love you Len." She sobbed.

He was silent for a minute, then pulled away, saying only, "You love the 'old' me." He spat before walking out the open door. She followed after him, to find he was already heading out the door.

"Len don't!" Rin screamed and ran after him, but when she got there the door shut in her face. She rested her forehead against it,and cried silent tears. He'd come back, but only after doing something horrible to himself; like getting in a fight on purpose so he could bleed.

He didn't have to be so paranoid.

* * *

**I had something completely different planned for this chapter, but then this happened.**

**Ooh I'll say this before I forget.**

**'Ponponpon' by Kyary pamyu pamyu pretty much represents innocence. As Rin's group used to constantly play that song.**

**'Abracadabra' by the Brown Eyed Girls represents pain and certain, well..dark things. That was because as I think I mentioned in an earlier chapter, Len was listening to it when Hayabusa-Sensei said that really harsh thing to him.**

**Review and I'll steal my sister's new Serah Farron cosplay and give it to you. If you like Serah that is. Otherwise I'll steal her Luka cosplay for you. Onee-baka is being such a bitch, she won't let me wear it, I like Serah, and it's the XIII one to, that's my favourite!**

**Note to self, write something horrible about Serah. And Minako-sama for that reason. Just to show my love for them.**

**Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ooh tenth chapter, I think this story is only about a month old so...um...new record!**

**Though I guess that's because they're so short and it's not on my loop. I got recommended to write my stories on a loop so I don't go too long without updating one. Takes me a bit over a month to update one particular story.**

**disclaimer: I don't own this Len is just my teddy.**

* * *

**Masquerade 10**

* * *

Len crept around the dark park. It must have been around eleven O'clock when he got here. He'd ran for around ten minutes before he stopped. He hadn't realised the toll it was taking on his body until he'd stopped moving. His body felt like a massive surge of weakness had come over him, his chest had stung and his breathing became troubled.

He was far away from his house by then, for he was a fast runner. But afterwards he had no feeling to return. Rin must be worrying herself sick right now. He didn't doubt the existence of her feelings, he just doubted her reasons for their existence. They had always been close when they were kids, so of course she'd love the boy she'd grown up with. When their relationship had started, he was still part-way himself. But that didn't last long, and soon he was someone completely different.

He was paranoid that the only reason they were together in the way they were was because she was scared to leave him because of the mental pain it would cause. He'd already gone through enough.

Len jumped up onto a platform in the park's playground. He rested his head on a metal pole and shut his eyes. He listened to the sounds around him and let the wind pass by him. It was freezing, but in it's own way relaxing. Thinking about it he could understand a little more why Rin liked the wind so much.

The park was void of almost everything, the sound came from faraway cars and laughing adults coming home from clubs. Bugs chirped a way off and their voice mixed into the icy wind. Len was there for awhile, trying to get his racing mind to calm down. He knew he was paranoid, and whatever was right or what was wrong, yelling and running off like he had, was going to hurt Rin anyway. She still loved him in a way he couldn't have doubts about. They were brother and sister, nothing would change that.

Ten minutes after he had sat down to catch his breath, footsteps interrupted the calming peace of his surroundings. A mite angry, he lifted his face and turned his blue eyes to the culprit. He was a tall man whom he recognised after coming to this area many times. The man usually had a group of four other older guys with him,but for tonight he was alone. He was dressed in a white trench coat that covered a long sleeved shirt and pants, black and brown respectively. When he noticed the younger boy eyeing him curiously, he couldn't help the conceited smirk that played upon his lips.

The guy never even bothered to know why the kid was coming near this area at all, considering it had such a bad name for itself so he had his own incorrect view of him.

"Well hello stupid. Back again are you?" The arrogant man sniggered, cracking his knuckles. He wanted a fight.

Len rolled his eyes at him and turned away, lowering his gaze at the ground. His group wasn't even with him, so he couldn't be bothered to deal with his actions.

"Oi blondy, look up before my little friend here breaks your face!" He could hear him crack his knuckles again.

"Go away, you're the stupid one." Len mumbled, and kept his head down.

He heard a sound not so different from a growl come out of the others throat. "HEY!" He yelled with clenched fists, before in anger swinging a punch at the other.

Len didn't move an inch, nor did he flinch. He hit was dead on and landed harshly on his cheek. He was knocked backwards on the metal platform and hit the back of his head. It erupted into stinging pain, but he didn't give a damn. Frankly he deserved to hurt. He pushed himself back up and jumped off, avoiding getting too close to the one who had delivered the hit.

"Hey come back here!" He yelled when Len begun to walk away.

From all he had learnt from getting into fights with this guy was that, hell yeah he was strong, but he was slow and a total klutz. Len listened to his running feet, and waited for just the right moment to side step to the right, letting the man's punch miss him by half a metre. He had had the intention of making it a powerful one, and because of the force he had put behind it when it missed the target he found himself following his arm to the ground. He landed hard enough to make dirt rise. He groaned but Len let him stay there.

The one good thing about the man's height and broadness was that when he fell, it was gonna hurt. He wouldn't be getting up for awhile, he'd landed on his arm, he could've easily broken it.

That guy thought Len was a idiotic little kid, had since he'd first set his eyes on him, he'd even gone and made his whole little group that. So for the heck of it if they ever saw him they'd bash him. Most days Len would let them, but tonight he was tired. While he'd been there he had regained his want to go home, he didn't want Rin to be worried for his safety any longer.

Len looked over to his left as he walked, noting the very place that was his reason to go to this bad neighbourhood so much. The closest apartment block to this run down old playground, was the one Hayabusa-Sensei lived in.

_-=~.'.~=-_

"Rin?" A soft voice asked.

Gently Rin opened her eyes and lifted herself up. She noticed then that she had fallen asleep on the couch tonight. She hadn't even remembered doing it, she had cried after Len had gone and run off, and then she had become incredibly tired, but she didn't want to sleep on her own bed, and she couldn't sleep in Len's without him being there. She wiped sleep from his eyes, and finally acknowledged the one that had woken her. Her gazed up in the darkness, to make out the form of her mother, she appeared with a look of concern and wonder.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch darling?" she questioned, a finger brushed away locks of hair covering her face.

"I..I don't even remember falling asleep." She mumbled tiredly, at least she was being truthful.

Her mother gave her a slight smile, "Do you want to go back to your room, it's cold out here and you have school tomorrow."

Rin held up the stubborn hair that was getting in the way of her sight. Thanks to the darkness she could barely see the woman in front of her, her hair didn't have to make it worse.

"I"m too tired to get up though." She admitted, again happy to be telling the truth.

"Okay then, I'll get you a pillow and a blanket. Sweet dreams honey."

"Goodnight mum."

Rin laid her head back down on the arm of the chair. Hopefully Len would be here when she woke up, and hopefully her mother would be fast asleep by the time he got back.

* * *

**I feel like I haven't been updating, but then I notice I updated only five days ago. I'm putting this up tomorrow because I'm kinda tired and want to go to bed. **

**I just saw Len in a banana suit! Don't look at stuff like that while writing an update for a story like this!**

**REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!**

**Bai**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to make this short because I have tests all week, and when you're in the top class for everything and really don't want to drop down, that means lotsa studying.**

**I just wish I knew what day the maths one is, I was looking through my book, and like, I have no idea what the crap any of it says. Screw the equations I can't even read the words. I remember thinking, oh it's alright that it's messy, it's my writing I'll know what it says. Well I don't, now I'm screwed.**

**By the way, I have a new story called 'Passion', feel free to read it. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Masquerade 11

* * *

Len stumbled up the steps of the secluded path to his house. It was well past midnight by the time he'd found the right street, the cold wind bit at every exposed piece of skin it could sink it's fangs into. It was not a night to be in a T-shirt and shorts. But that was his own fault for storming out like he had.

He reached the top, exhaling deeply; he'd always believed, though not steep, the slanted path was exhausting to climb. The stars shone bright, the moon a beautiful light in the sky, brightening his surroundings so he no longer had to stumble whenever he was unlucky enough to cross a rock of stick he couldn't see. He despised that path at night, in no way was the road any better, for both were lined with overlapping trees blocking the moon's glow from touching the ground below.

He reached the house in a calm mood, quick to settle the sparks of anger he had for the trouble he had coming back here. His spotted his mother's navy blue sedan in the driveway, as always one spot remained empty, for his father was never home. He used the spare key hidden under a fake rock in the garden, to open the door that was obvious locked. He swung it slowly, so as to quieten as much as he could the old door's creaking. Len sat at the step inside and removed his shoes, when he got up he crept down the hallway whilst light on his feet, careful not to make the least bit of noise. He looked into his room, surprised to see it void of life, with curiosity finding it's place in a corner of his mind he continued into the living room, and found who he was looking for.

He leaned over the couch to see Rin wrapped up in an old woollen blanket, hugging close to her the bright orange pillow from her bed. Her breathing was slow and steady, perfectly calm. She was in a deep sleep, and he had no want to awake her. Her tiptoed away, and went into the kitchen, and switched on the light and poured himself a glass of water. It didn't matter if he awoke his mother, he used to always wake up late at night for a drink. He'd abandoned the habit long ago, but he doubted his mother was to realise.

When he was done he dropped it into the sink, the glass clanked against the metal, and he could only hope no one had been forced out of sleep.

Len got to his bed and flopped, his limbs out at every direction. He put put his hair down and fixed it up so he wasn't laying on it. Inside was considerably more warmer, so he didn't care to get under the blankets. If his mother looked in before she left and saw him as is, if she ever got around to questioning he'd lie and simply say he had been too tired to bother getting under. It was part true, and good enough that she wouldn't feel the need arise to probe deeper.

* * *

It wasn't the sun light leaking in through the open window, or the wind that blew his hair into his face and then off again in an endless circle that awoke Len the next morning. But the sensation of a light jab on his shoulder that continued for a full five or so minutes. Eventually it got to the stage that he couldn't stand it any more so with his eyes remaining shut, his arm snapped up and he grabbed the fragile hand before the person could poke him once again.

"Ow Len, that hurt!" Rin's light voice complained, he opened his eyes to see her fully dressed in her school uniform, pouting childishly at him.

He eyed her wordlessly for a minute, too tired to open his mouth, and not feeling like he had to either. Obviously she had been waiting for him to say something, she held a waiting expression, and her eyes were silently pleading with him. When he continued to be silent, only eyeing her, she planted herself at his feet on the bed. He could feel the bed depress where she sat.

"Do you still think what you said last time?" she questioned, her expression forcibly blank, but her eyes spilling forth what was consuming her thoughts. She was sad, and desperate for him to say something, anything.

"I don't know." He mumbled lazily. But it was an answer that could satisfy her.

"If I only love who you used to be," She whispered dejectedly, "Then that means I don't love you." She put emphasis on the 'you'.

Len looked into her blue eyes, reading all what they had to say. They were overflowing with emotion, too much to read, the more he tried to see the truth in there, the more complicated it got, and the more he felt bad for keeping his silence. It was like claws were digging into his chest.

"I don't know if I mean anything any more. I don't make sense even to myself most the time." He responded to her. She bit her lip.

Len pulled himself into a sitting position, before taking her into his embrace. She jumped from being un-expectant of it. It seemed he would have laid there all day.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I don't ever mean to, you know that."

Rin dug her head into the crook of his neck, stifling a sob.

"You shouldn't say that kind of thing, it's so depressing. People shouldn't look at life in that way."

He nodded, and replied, "I can't stop myself sometimes. It's like a horrible habit now to read in too deep, and start believing in things that don't exist."

Rin pulled her head away and wiped away the tear that threatened to fall, "I know, I know you better than anyone else after all." she paused and took in a shaky breath. Her expression serious.

"Look Len, I won't lie and say I don't love who you used to be, I grew up with that person, it was hard to watch them disappear right in front of my eyes. But don't doubt for a second that I don't love you. No matter what, despite everything, you're still my brother and if everything else goes to hell I'll still love you for that."

She smiled brightly, her negative emotions as if evaporated. And he smiled back, feeling as if she was a ray on sunshine that had ran through his heart. He leaned in to kiss her, it was a chaste kiss on the lips, but still wonderful.

Rin stood up off the bed, smile as bright as it had been, she picked up the bag she had laid besides her, she swung around to face him just quickly.

"Mum's here by the way, she's taking the weekend off. So you might want to either hide for the day or go off somewhere because you're going to get in hella trouble if she finds out you haven't been attending. Be glad it's a half day today, we can spend the afternoon together if you want." She beamed before pivoting on the ball of her foot, and leaving the room.

Len laid back down on the bed after she was gone from his sight. He'd leave in a couple of minutes, his only problem was figuring out what to do with himself in the mean time before Rin came home.

* * *

**If my writing is any better, that's because I was reading one of my mum's books. I don't remember the name, I just remember it was written by Virginia Andrews.**

**I'm taking a break from this account. If I don't I'll lose interest in my other account. It took me three weeks to write a 5,000 word chapter. I can usually write two of those in a week.**

**Seeya for now, not forever**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for no updates, I was going to update then I got sick and couldn't write, then I was just being lazy and drawing too many Sailor Senshi. Yeah my friend won't shut up about Sailor moon and now it's stuck in my head.**

**Ai to seigi no sailor,**

**Bishoujo senshi,**

**Sera Muun,**

**Tsuki ni kawatte,**

**Oshio kiyo.**

**That was what she wrote when I started to question her. She memorised the freaking catch phrase!**

**Only took her 200 episodes and three specials. She's about to watch the movies I bet.**

**Well no more stalling, here's the chapter I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Mask 12**

* * *

"Miku has been in a bad mood lately." Rin mumbled to start-up a conversation. "Apparently she and Kaito got into a fight or something, she won't tell me what it was about."

Both of them were sitting on the couch, playing against each other in two player on one of Len's games. It was a first person shooter and from how unaccustomed Rin was to the style, caused massive fails on her part. She could play shooters but it annoyed her eyes when she couldn't see her character, as you usually do in video games. Unfortunately there was no option to alter the angle, so she got owned by Len who had finished this particular game five times over.

"Aren't you best friends or something? Doesn't she usually tell you everything?" Len asked before taking out her player for the 9th time.

Rin pouted but got over it when her character re-spawned, not like she was surprised. she'd killed him once and that was good enough for her. "That's what bothers me. He's done something is all I know, obviously she's going on and on about it being his fault but I can see she's the one that started the fight."

"Some people are just like that, it's kinda like being blind to something right in front of you. Though I don't remember Miku being a person like that, we were friends once too."

Rin paused in thought, so Len stopped before he shot her character again, seeing as her mind wasn't on the game.

"She was fine a couple of days ago, even asking me if she could come over even though she knows our parents don't want friends over when they're not here-"

"Even though they're never here." Len cut in so Rin gave him a death stare and continued when he shut up.

"But all of a sudden she'd like an angry demon from hell. Not nice I can say that."

Len sighed and sat back on the couch, holding the controller lazily in his hands. "Wonder what the hell he did to flip around her personality like that?"

Rin's shoulders slumped and she heaved a sad sigh. "No matter who I ask I'm not getting an answer. He's not going to speak of her at all, and she's too angry to have a proper conversation with. I was starting to think maybe I could invite her over and see if that cheers her up because she's always wanted to since entering high school. I know you're not going to be able to help."

Len didn't respond, instead he got back to the game, killing her character for the tenth time. She yelled at him getting her when she wasn't ready, but soon she was over it and continued with the game as well. This conversation wasn't going to get anywhere and he was trying to end it without sounding overly rude.

_'Not going to be able to help.' _Len ran the sentence through his head, thinking deeply. He knew where Kaito hanged out after school and on weekends, he went past it all the time, hell the guy was well aware of it, he'd more than just seen him. Confronting him about it wasn't a bad idea as long as his 'friends' didn't gather around him like they did the last time he'd attempted to have a conversation with his former friend.

Though there was a problem with it, where he hanged out was a major problem. It was just past the park next to Hayabusa-sensei's apartment building. And if he went anywhere near it, he wouldn't be able to help himself. He'd kept away for long enough, his restraint could only work for so long.

_Might as well._

* * *

**_Got another PM from my SM Obssessed friend while editing, apparently her sister has Uranus boots. Bitch I want them, I can't draw shoes but I can draw Uranus' (I practised a lot) because I love them so much._**

**_Awesome thing is though she's the one that got them they count as a Christmas present and she can't wear them until the 25, it's the first._**

**_Holy shit I updated on the first day of summer! Hoorah!._**

**_Sorry, I like updating on things like Christmas and Easter, or birthdays or the start of a season. The date amuses me. Not to self update on the 12/12/12._**

**_My mum is buying me a dress for Christmas because I convinced her to. I"m allowed to wear skirts but not if their tight and they have to go to the knee. The dress goes to the knee. My sister picked it, and described it to me even though she's wasn't allowed to._**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have been so distracted...Though I haven't been doing anything? Maybe I should apologise. Sorry for no updates last month. I went temporarily insane and forgot what world I existed in...meaning I got sucked into playing FFXII waiting for Christmas to come.**

**I was staring at this for a couple days without knowing what to write. But then in a reply I got to my reply of a review. The person started talking about blood being beautiful...so I wanted to write this. **

**My friend took a month off this site so she didn't go bloody nuts, when she decided to say 'hi' after the month off she said, 'I got a corset' instead. And I've yet to get a reply. Liiiitle weirded out considering she has told me aplenty that her dad hates the idea of her having one and she is plainly not allowed to have one. By now you should all be thinking considering this is another random fanfiction writer I've yet to meet what on earth must we be talking about if I know that? Or you don't give a shit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mask 13**

* * *

Len watched in the shadows leaning against the doorway , the brunette avidly writing on a computer, her fingers speeding across the keyboard. He didn't care much for what she was writing, seeing as from the distance he couldn't make out the words anyway, but he was plenty aware she was using it as a distraction from her problems, to ignore the terrified voices screaming inside her head.

And he didn't even know if that should bother him.

He watched her for a long time, he'd always be stuck when he stayed in the same spot for too long. His inner devil and angel would start a fight if this was right or not. He knew it was wrong, it was disgusting. All the angel wanted was for him to stop before he past the point of no return, unfortunately, he was long passed, the devil never lost.

At night Hayabusa-sensei became sensitive to sounds, because late at night was when her anxieties would get the best of her, but thanks to her insomnia she wouldn't get to sleep if she dared try. The purple bags under her eyes grew with the passing days. She grew thin, her skin as pale as a ghosts. Maybe it was a shame that Len's angel could never win the fight; once upon a time the pitiful shadow of a person sitting on the chair had been a bright ray of sunlight, selfless as could be and one who brought joy wherever she did go. A pang of guilt in his heart made his breath halt, a sound she did not miss.

Hayabusa-sensei remained in silence, refusing to turn around and confirm his presence. She knew he was there, if he hurt her he hurt her there was nothing she could do to stop him any more, she was far too weak. His footsteps were quiet despite knowing he'd already alerted her of his presence, it was a habit. And like he always had when he reached her, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her from behind. It mattered none the guilty look on his face, she was too scared to notice and soon it'd be gone. The same as always he felt a rush and that guilt was gone faster than it'd appeared. His expression changed to the one she always saw of him, the evil expression that refused to leave once he became his deluded self.

"Hayabusa-sensei?" He asked in a sing song voice.

"Do you even know what sanity means anymore Len?" Her soft and frail voice whispered, despairingly.

He hummed, pretending to think, "I know what it means, I just don't have any of it is all." Then he smiled, it was happy, but his eyes were so dark it made her stomach sink. Hayabusa fought back to urge to vomit when he pulled the wheeled chair back and knock it backwards she she'd hit her head on the wooden floor first. She groaned in pain and nothing more than out of habit tried to pick herself back up, but Len didn't allow her to do so. Quickly the boy grabbed onto both her wrists,holding them together while he dragged her away from the chair so he had plenty of room. He held her wrists for a second longer than usual so she expected he was going to tie them together, considering he was retrieving a rope from the bag he always had with him, but it was not her hands that got tied. He threw both arms to the ground with a large amount of force so the pain she received was enough to distract her from him tying the rope around her neck and then the other end to a bed leg. A fearful tear formed in the corner of her eye as she realised that if she struggled the rope would choke her, he had tied it tight and even without movement her breathing became difficult.

'Please' She mouthed being extremely hopeful, but knowing in her heart it would get her nowhere.

He didn't make any response to say he'd noticed, instead Len climbed on top of her and removed her top and subsequently her bra. She continued to mouth the word, which this time he noticed, but smiled as a response. She couldn't even think of the grin as happy or cheerful, not when his blue eyes were so full of darkness, so full of evil. He leaned down and licked the tear that dripped down her face, laughing softly to himself before stealing her lips. Despite how much pain he caused her doing everything else, when he kissed her the kiss was soft and passionate. He still loved her, the kisses were the only thing that proved that. But his anger was so overpowering he couldn't help but make her hurt. He was completely convinced that the once beautiful and kind-hearted woman deserved it.

When he released her lips she sucked in air, she knew he loved the taste of her, and it kept his lips there longer than she could hold onto her breath. She had a feeling one day he'd make her faint.

Len moved down, giving her a lick on the neck before biting into her skin, she snivelled as he bit hard enough to make the blood come out. He laughed and moved his head away, watching her pained expression with delight. He groped her breasts, lust finally showing on his face, the ground was freezing cold and it'd been enough to make her nipples hard. He loved that coldness did that, it meant even in this situation he could enjoy the feeling of stiff nipples. She mouthed again the words 'please' and 'stop', but words would never do a thing to deter him, much less words not even spoken.

When he'd had enough of groping her and wanted to move onto to something more, he dug his long nails into the soft skin, easily drawing blood. She whined like a wounded animal and he couldn't help the laugh that passed through his lips. Hayabusa-sensei was disgusted by it, he was happy to hear her pain made vocal. He loved it. She tried an attempt of struggling but was soon reminded of the rope around her neck with almost choked her. He laughed again, even louder this time.

"Stupid bitch, how the crap does anyone forget such a thing?" Len smiled, acting like her attempts at getting him off of her were the funniest thing in the world.

She frowned and begged him with her eyes to let her go, he pretended to be sad and pouted childishly, "Aww, the little girl wants out does she?" He changed to a smile with the most crazed look in his eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't have been so blind and stupid. Dumb whore." He spat.

She'd never get the words out, but she knew he only said it from hurt, he didn't believe his words. She had been the type that believed in sex after marriage, and though she'd had a fiancé nothing had occurred between them. She had been a virgin the first time he'd raped her, no way in hell was she a whore.

Len ripped her skirt down the middle and pulled down her underwear not a second afterwards. He saw her pleads as complaints and it annoyed him deeply. To say he was angry wasn't good enough, it was past the point that could be described in words. Tears streamed down her face like her eyes were waterfalls, making her body shake. He didn't laugh, he didn't do anything. Right at this point he was too angry to feel joy. If he got pleasure by taking her once again, it would lessen, and only then she could avoid more pain.

He took off his pants, he was already hard, the sight of her perfectly shaped breasts and trickling blood had been enough. He forced his way inside her, her tight canal squeezed his manhood making him groan. She was tighter than Rin who he had slept with far more than the woman under him now, and her unready body made her tighter; it was close to being more than he could take.

She whimpered quietly as he began to move inside her, and whimpered louder when his fingers clawed at her stomach with each movement. As pleasure overtook him he moved faster and faster, digging his nails deeper into her stomach so blood began to paint them. She moaned from the pain, and even though it wasn't from pleasure it still sounded like music to him. Only making him increase his speed. Just as her pain got too much to bear, he came inside her, his head rolling back from pleasure. Hayabusa-sensei's breathing was shaky as he moved out of her, her body finally having a moment to adjust to the pain.

Len used a corner of her bed sheet to wipe off the cum and the blood from his fingers. He'd only gone skin deep so he hadn't done any real damage, but it when the cuts healed she would have one hell of a scar all across her stomach no doubt about it. He untied the rope from her neck and put it back in the bag, before walking out of the room and leaving her there to cry alone.

* * *

**Happy Australia day...for the next ten minutes.**

**I am willing to turn gay for Len. I love him. And me saying this would mess with the heads of my friends who know that I am quite straight since a delightful conversation we had once.**

**I'll write a chapter for passion tomorrow if I get the time, sorry for no updates I have been in Kiama. **

**Bye byes.**


End file.
